A Lucky Little Spark Spark's Saga
by Spark-Night
Summary: Spark's finally woken up from her slumber, but is not the enthusiastic girl that Raphael knew. She's quiet. What does Raphael have to do to protect his firend? Chapter 4,5,6 updated! Please review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but I do own _A Lucky Little Spark_.

**_Prologue_:** _The Ninja Turtles meet a new fighter... who's a girl?_

* * *

It was a dark and gloomy night as the rain pelted hard at the turtles and lightning flashed in front of them. Shredder slowly walked up to them as the huddled together in pain around their weak father, on top of a high roof with a deadly thirty feet drop. He laughed coldly and drew out his sharp knives on his gloved hand.

"It will always be an honor for me to kill you turtles in combat. This honor has eluded me for many years, but now, I shall claim it as mine!" announced the Shredder as his long two blades on his hand twinkled in the flashing lightning.

"You'll never kill us Shredder! We've beaten you many times, and this time, it is no exception!" shouted Leonardo as he struggled to stand up, but fell down again.

"Uh, Raph, I just want to tell you, I'm happy that you're my brother, and I hope that I meet you again some day," said Mikey as he hugged Raphael.

"Get off me! We will not die, and you seriously have to control your emotions!" shouted the red turtle as he shoved his brother off of him.

"And who will be your brave samurai? You have no one!!!" questioned the Shredder, laughing at his own stupid question.

"I will!" yelled a voice just as twin sais went flying at the Shredder.

Shredder quickly ducked, and the twin sais flew back to their owner. As the Shredder turned around, he saw a 5'3'' tall figure who wore a red hat and had on dark sunglasses. Under the blood red hat were two long pigtails, which were both jet black with natural dark brown highlights that shone in the lightning. The person wore a dark blue shirt and dark blue shorts, with twin kanata swords strapped to their back, the twin sais tuck at the belt made of a chain with sticks at the end. (Same as Michelangelo's) On her shoulder draped a tiny ferret with glowing green eyes. The figure grinned, and its smile glinted in the rain.

"You will never hurt them. I'm their brave samurai!" shouted the figure, still smiling through the cold rain.

"And what man dares to challenge the Shredder, who is the best warrior in the world?" asked Shredder, laughing. "You are merely a weak boy who doesn't have any ability to fight me! Muhhhaaaa!"

"Let me tell you one thing you got wrong. I'm a girl, and I will fight you to the end, where I win," said the girl as she raised her twin kanata swords. "Are you ready to fight?"

"It will be an honor to slay you and those turtles. When I'm done with you, you'll be sorry you ever stood up to me!" announced Shredder as he threw five sharp ninja stars at the mysterious girl.

* * *

This is the prologue of my story, but to follow this story clearly, go see my sister's story under Teen Titans, LuckyDay! (I kinda accidently updated mine with a story of her's.. HeeHee... Well, review!! 


	2. Is she dead?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but I do own _A Lucky Little Spark_.

**_Chapter 1:_** _The battle between Shredder and the new girl... Who will win?_

Swish! The girl dodged the ninja stars and they all stuck onto the wall. Shredder cursed and then the girl laughed.

"You really thought that a weak little girl like me can't beat you?" taunted the girl, making Shredder mad.

"I haven't started attacking yet. That was just a warning. Ninjas, attack!" yelled Shredder, still steaming at the girl's insult.

Five black ninjas surrounded her. She quickly fought them off with a series of quick flips and a slash from her two swords. Then, even more black ninjas jumped on top of her, wrestling her and giving her little scratches and bruises.

"Oh! You chose the wrong girl to mess with!" hissed the girl as she quickly kicked all of her enemies off of her and flipped backwards, sending the last of the ninjas flying.

"Ha! You have defeated my ninjas, but you won't fare so well against me!" yelled Shredder as he jumped up to slash her with his two swords. The girl pounced backwards and sent a swift kick to his chest, causing him to tumble backwards.

"Wow, she's good! Wonder what her name is," thought Leonardo as the other turtles slowly stood up with Master Splinter at their side. All the turtles were startled when he spoke.

"She's vaguely familiar. I think I've met her before when I was a normal rat," said Master Splinter as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

"She does seem familiar... I think I met her before, somewhere..." thought Raphael to himself as he watched her fight.

"Now you will pay for everything you've done to my friends," said the girl as she slowly approached the fallen Shredder. He flipped two ninja stars at her. She merely brushed them away with a swept of her swords. Shredder stared at her and laughed.

"You'll never be able to take my life little one," said Shredder as he stood up and ran to the warehouse door. Fling! Two sais flew after him and pinned him to the wall. Then, she quickly flipped off her chained belt (which is really a weapon) and tied his legs together. She ran at him with her two kanata swords raised and gracefully flipped over to him.

"So, any last words?" she said as she stood before him with her two swords ready for battle.

"Ha, that I regretted every underestimating you and fighting you with all of my power!" yelled the Shredder, slashing his sharp swords at her. She yelped and Shredder kicked her in the chest. She slid across the wet roof and barely stopped at the edge. Shredder quickly removed the twin sais pinning him to the wall, and untied the chain from his feet. Then, to the turtle's horror, he slowly approached her, and kicked her so that she was dangling halfway over the roof's edge.

"So the brave samurai's life ends here. What a pity it was only a girl, or I could have claimed an honor for killing you," mocked the Shredder as he stood over her bruised body.

"And I feel sorry that you underestimated me again!" yelled the girl as she lifted up the Shredder with her feet and tossed him over the side of the roof. The Shredder gasped as he tumbled down. But he grabbed the girl's leg, and saved himself from the perilous death. The girl knew what she had to do.

"It's been great knowing you guys," said the girl before she let go of the edge and fell over, with a NOOOOOOO from Shredder.

"Wow that was one brave girl. She sacrificed her life for us," said Donatello as the other turtles stood all around the roof's edge. All four turtles and Master Splinter stood there in silence and looked at the street beneath them.

"Uh..." said a voice as the girl slowly dragged herself up the building wall with her two swords. The turtles looked at her in astonishment. The girl had been beat up and scratched, but she lived!

The girl looked at the turtles and managed a painful grin, which meant 'I'm fine!' Then Raphael remembered that grin. It was a smile that sparkled in the dark after the girl took down an enemy...

"Is that really you Spark?" yelled Raph as his brothers looked at him in amazement.

"You really were always the slow one Ruffles," chuckled the girl as she slowly went to retrieve her weapons and secure them in their rightful places. She limped a little and grunted in pain when she stepped on her left foot.

"Are you okay... Spark?" asked Leonardo as the turtles and Master Splinter watched her struggle.

"I'm fine..." said Spark before she fell down and didn't stand up again. Her scratched up legs were dark red, and her bruise on her forehead was purplish black. Around her head area, dark red blood started to pool.

"Spark!!!" yelled Raphael as the turtles and Master Splinter all ran to her side. He gently picked her up and all of them ran quickly to their underground lair. "It's going to be okay, we'll make sure you live, I promise."

Well, my Chapter 1! Is it okay? I never was really good at writing stories! Well, please review!!!

(P.S. My twin, LuckyDay, just got on, so it might take a while to read the Teen Titans story!)


	3. Raphael's Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but I do own _A Lucky Little Spark_.

**_Chapter 2:_** _Spark is unconscious, & the turtles learn how Raphael knows Spark! _

* * *

"Spark, Spark! Can you hear me?" yelled Raphael into the unconscious girl's ear, hoping that she would hear his voice and wake up. He was worried because she had been asleep for three days.

"Raphael, let her rest!" said Master Splinter as he brought out hot cups of green tea and a plate of rice crackers. The girl who had saved their lives was asleep on the couch, having been wounded by the infamous Shredder. Two long knife cuts on her face had bled heavily, but with Master Splinter's gentle care, they were now just scars, her trophy for her headlong battle. Her other wounds were just a few small nicks from the ninja stars and some bruises from her fall down the roof. The only other large wound was a big black and blue bruise on her forehead, which the turtles saw after removing her backwards cap. Raphael sighed, and left the couch to sit with his brothers and Master Splinter. He took his cup of tea and just stared at it, lost in thought. It was Mikey who broke the silence.

"So, bro, how did you get to know... Spark?" asked the orange turtle as all of the others turned to look at him.

"I met her on the street one night when I was collecting some junk for Donney. As I finished finding some stuff, two of Shredder's black ninjas came out of nowhere and took me down. Since I had left my sais in my room, I was defenseless. I tried to hold them off with some of the metal I got for Don, but then more came. Then she came..."

_Flashback:_

"You ninjas are always getting on my back!" yelled Raph as he tried to fight them off. The more he fought; the more came, until ten had piled on him. Then a voice laughed.

"Geez, you really do need someone to save your back for you!" said the voice as it gracefully fought off all of the ninjas. More came. Raph gasped, but the figure threw him her twin sais and grinned. The smile that sparkled in the dark...

"Let's fight!" she yelled and flipped over to fight the remaining ninjas. Raph took her cue and helped her fight the black ninjas. After the pair had finished off all of the ninjas, Raph turned to look at the girl in her blood red backwards cap, and her dark sunglasses that hid her eyes. All of a sudden a light and voices approached the area. Quick as a flash, the girl threw herself at the red turtle and they crashed into the dark black wall. The lights got close, but then they left. Counting to ten, the girl got off of Raph and looked around. Then, she turned around to look at the turtle.

"If I hadn't shone up, you'd have been sent to Shredder by now," laughed the girl as she took her sais from Raphael's outstretched hands.

Raphael stammer, "Thanks..."

"Thanks Spark," said the girl, grinning her bright white smile.

"Uh, ya, thanks... Spark," said Raphael, looking down at his feet. The girl smiled and patted his shoulder.

"See you soon... Raphael," said Spark as she turned around to walk down the alley.

"Wait!" yelled the turtle. Spark stopped and looked at him through her sunglasses, still smiling.

"Friends?" he said, holding out his hand. She shook it.

"Friends. And, can I call you Ruffles?" asked Spark, turning hot a little under her hat. The turtle looked at her.

"Sure."

The two parted, and when Raphael looked back for a glimpse of Spark, she was gone.

_Flashback Ended_

"Earth to Raph, Earth to Raph!" yelled Mikey into his ear. He had just sat there, not gazing at anything in particular as he told the story.

"Uh! Oh... sorry. Got caught in my mind," mumbled Raph. Leonardo, Donatello, and Master Splinter looked at him.

"So that is why you had so many scratches on you the night when you came back," whispered Leonardo.

Raphael didn't say anything and just sat there thinking. Here was a girl that saved his life, and all he could do for her was watch her, praying that she lived.

"Raph, RAPH!!!!" yelled Mikey into the turtle's ear again. He looked startled and faced his brother.

"April's getting pizza. We're going to go get it up. What kind? Your pick," said Mikey kindly. All of the others stared at him with comfort in their eyes.

"Not hungry."

"Oh! So first he's all gruff, then he getting all emotional over a girl...' burst out Mikey.

"A girl that saved our lives," reminded Leonardo as he put his hand on Raph's shoulder. "Why don't you stay here and watch Spark?"

"Okay," mumbled Raphael as he settled himself down in a chair close to the couch where Spark lay. The others all left Raphael in peace.

"He'll need some time to nurse his wounded heart," said Master Splinter as they got into the van. "He seems to know Spark very well."

You said it," said Leo, with a hint of resentment. Only Donatello noticed, but he kept quiet.

"Spark! You have to wake up!" whispered Raph into the girl's ear. He sat back down in his chair and thought "There's so much I have to tell you..."

* * *

Well, that's Chapter 2!!! Sorry, school starts, and I can only update on Saturdays!!!!! Well, please review!!!!

P.S. LuckyDay will soon be activated, and her Teen Titans story that will link to this story will soon be out! Please read!!!! )


	4. Spark's Stalker & Savior

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but I do own _A Lucky Little Spark_.

**_Chapter 3:_** _Spark wakes up from her slumber... but is she fully recovered?! _

* * *

Spark groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She felt as if she had been sleeping for days. The world around her was dark through her sunglasses. She could hardly remember what she had been doing, but then the stinging pain from her wounds. She sat up and felt the blanket that had been gently placed on her. She blinked her eyes. She put her hand to her forehead, expecting to feel the rough felt of her hat. But instead, she felt a crashing pain wave through her head. She felt dizzy and disoriented, but she slowly regained her clear head after sitting up for a few minutes. She stood up off the couch and slowly looked around.

"Where am I?" she though as she looked that the high tech, yet comfortable home. Spark spotted her weapons and hat on a table with a mirror hanging over it. Grunting a little in pain, she walked over the table and looked over her items. She looked in the mirror and noticed the big, fist sized bruise on her forehead. She gingerly put her left hand on it and muttered some words. Wind collected around her forehead, and she felt more relaxed and her bruise felt cooler. She saw the two scar marks on her face and ran her fingers over it. Sighing, she quickly fixed her pigtails, and put on her blood red hat. She reloaded her weapons in their rightful place, gazed at herself one last time, and turned around, only to crash into Raphael. He had just woken up from his chair and had seen her looking at herself in the mirror. He looked her over in disbelief and grabbed her shoulders.

"You're alive, Spark! You're alive!!! I don't believe it..."he repeated over and over, looking at her eyes (or, tried to under her dark sunglasses.) Spark sighed again, and moved out of his gaze and unhurriedly walked over to the couch, where she folded the blanket and sat down. Raphael sat next to her.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, hoping it hadn't been more then a few hours.

Raph looked at her. "Three days! You've just been lying on the couch, not moving! I was worried..." He stared at her as she got off the couch and flipped a cell phone out of her pocket.

"Do you get reception down in your lair?" Spark asked as she walked around, looking for a door. When she found one, she turned and looked at Raphael. The turtle walked over to her and opened the steel door for her.

"No, you have to go out onto the top roof a few blocks from here, close to the power plant..." Raph stopped. "Spark, Spark?" The girl had left when he told her where to go. Sighing, he mumbled under his breath, "So now I'm a babysitter."

Spark ran around the dark alleys and leapt over some wire fences. Once, she got her foot caught in a wire fence and fell down, scraping her knees and hands. She groaned lightly, but got up and brushed off her shirt. She whispered some words, and wind surrounded her wounds. They stopped bleeding, but where still scars. After she left around the corner, a figure let his breath out and quickly followed her. After Spark got to the roof, she took her phone and dialed.

"Hey, it's me. Yah, I'm hanging out at the turtle's place. No, you know I don't do social hours. Hum, yah, fine. Three past four, how about that? Early enough for you? The sun will be up soon by then. Uh huh, well, coffee isn't my style, but okay. Well, bye."

Spark ended the call and looked around at the full luminous moon that flew over her head. She tilted her head toward the moon and all of a sudden, wind started to surround her. She felt her head become clear, and she felt comforted. After she broke her gaze at the moon, she turned around and started down the ladder that she climbed up of. Then, the ladder gave way and crashed to the floor. Spark quickly chanted some words, and wind swished under her, forming a wind board. She landed softly on the floor on her knees, and collapsed on the ground, too weak to get back up. A voice yelling, "Who's there?" and a light came running around the corner. Before Spark could roll into the dark comfort of the alley, someone grabbed her and jumped into the alleyway, hiding in the shadow. After the person left the place, Spark stood up and faced the person.

"You said you'd be okay. You're not fully recovered yet. Come on, I'll take you back to the lair," said Raphael as he walked next to the small Asian girl. Spark looked at him and smiled.

"I've always felt great to be at your side... Raphael," she said slowly as they walked toward the turtle's lair. The red turtle grinned, and held her shoulders.

"Call me Ruffles, like you have always. It'll make me feel better."

"Thanks."

"Any time, Spark, Any time."

* * *

Well, that's Chapter 3!!! Sorry, school starts, and I can only update on Saturdays!!!!! Also, my computer's slow! Well, please review!!!!

P.S. LuckyDay will soon be activated, and her Teen Titans story that will link to this story will soon be out! Please read!!!! )


	5. Spark's Return to the Underground Lair

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but I do own _A Lucky Little Spark_.

**_Chapter 4:_** _Spark returns to the Turtle's lair, and meets an unusual surprise. _

* * *

Raphael and Spark entered the lair after two in the morning. The others had been looking all over New York City for them. Leonardo was the most worried. He had paced around the lair and looked everywhere he could. All of the turtles and Master Splinter collected in the turtle's living room as Raphael led an exhausted Spark into their living room. Spark collapsed onto the couch, and Leonardo scolded Raphael.

"You know you shouldn't take her anywhere when she's not fully strong yet," said Leonardo to Raphael.

"Spark was the one who walked of herself!!! Why are you getting mad at me?" yelled Raph as he sat down next to Spark. Spark glared at him, and stood up when Master Splinter walked to her.

"I wish to speak to you in private. I have something to tell you," requested Spark. Master Splinter nodded and Spark turned and bowed at the Turtles. She left and closed the door behind Master Splinter and herself.

When the door closed, Leonardo and Raphael glared at each other. They stood in front of the TV set and yelled back and forth. Mikey sat on the couch and watched, and his mouth was half open. Donatello gave him a container of popcorn and said, "Here. This will be better then any TV show."

"You bet!" said Mikey, grabbing the popcorn. The orange and purple turtle sat and watched as Leo and Raph threw insults at each other.

"Raph! You know you should have stopped her from walking outside! I knew I should have stayed at home and watched her myself!" yelled Leonardo. Raphael glared.

"Well, she's one of those, 'I'm not going to listen to you' type of girl! She's very rebellious and head strong!" shouted Raphael back. Donatello and Michelangelo looked back and forth.

"So when did you know her so well, Mr.I-know-Spark-so-well-that-I'll-just-let-her-run-around-New-York-when-she's-still-weak?! Huh, when?" said Leo into Raph's face. At that, Raphael turned around with a softer face. Leonardo noticed that he had hit his brother's sensitive side, but wasn't about to give up.

"Do you really like her or something? Well, do you!" he yelled again. Raphael's head hung and he walked to his room and slammed the door. That was then that Leonardo realized something.

"Maybe Raphael does like the girl, like a friend, and very old and good friend," he mumbled. Leonardo was totally lost.

"Well, show's over! That was interesting!" said Donatello. Mikey looked and said, "Well, we know now that Raphael has a soft side!"

"He does?" asked Spark, who had just come out of Master Splinter's room. Leonardo blushed and walked away quickly.

Spark met April and Casey at night. April was happy to meet someone who was also human, but she could see Spark was not a normal girl. Though Spark was very charming, she was hard as steel. When Casey was driving April home, she remarked that something was going on.

"You're crazy! Raphael isn't in love with Spark, and Leonardo isn't jealous! You've been watching too many love stories!" said Casey. "Any way, Raph's too hard headed to love anyone." April turned and thought to herself.

It was three o'clock when Spark woke up. She quietly got off of the couch and folded her blanket. She left a note on her pillow for Master Splinter and walked out. She jumped onto her board of wind and surfed over to Jump City. When she reached the darkest coffee shop on Maple Street, she landed and walked in. It was dark, but she could see fine. She reached Booth 12, and opened the flap. A figure was already sitting there.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm not feeling so well lately," said Spark to the figure. It grinned.

"No, it's okay. Well, want to catch up on the past?" the voice suggested cheerfully.

"Sure, but we'll need some light."

"My pleasure," said the figure. The booth was bright, and Spark could see the figure clearly.

"Now, let's talk," said Spark through the shadows.

* * *

Well, Chapter 4!!! Please review!!! I know it sucks, but I tried!!!

(P.S. A story under the Teen Titans, called _A Lucky Little Spark Lucky's Legend,_ can clear up some clouds. Well, happy reading! I might not update so often. My computer got a virus, and I've got school.)


	6. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but I do own _A Lucky Little Spark_.

**_Chapter 5:_** _Spark meets her older twin sister after many long days, Lucky._

* * *

"Long time no see, Spark " said the figure in the light. She was an Asian girl who was 5'2'' and had long black hair with natural brown highlights. She wore a light blue tank top with a pair of stonewashed capris. Strapped on her back was a silver flute, and hanging on her belt were bombs and lots of spy equipment. (She's Lucky, Spark's older twin sister) (_Clue: Lucky has a cat named Sunny with glowing blue eyes!)_

Spark leaned forward into the light, and Lucky saw Spark's two long knife cuts on her smooth skin. She gasped.

"What happened?" asked Lucky as she saw the deep red cuts. Spark moved back into the dark, and she ran her fingers over the rough cuts.

"Just a few battle wounds. I've got my fair share of scars and bruises when looking for the turtles. How about you?" said Spark, quickly changing the subject. She didn't want to talk about wounds.

"Oh, Starfire saved me from all the other Titans, but I had to leave a note. I assume you left a note?" said Lucky and she 'magically' conjured up a cup of water. Spark sighed and accepted the water.

""Yah, I left it on Ruffles... uh, Raphael's bed," said Spark, blushing a little in the darkness. She looked through the curtains of their window, watching at the rising sun. The ferret with green glowing eyes on her shoulder fidgeted.

"Well, it's nearly nine o'clock. Better get going. Any way, Sparky (pointing at the ferret draped over her shoulder) has some investigating to do. I sent him out the day I fought Shredder to view New York. How about Sunny?"

Lucky said, "Oh, she's out looking around Jump City and watching the Titans." Both girl's stood up. Spark looked at her sister one last time through her sunglasses.

"It's nice to see you again, twin."

"Same here."

_In the Turtle's lair... _

Leonardo and Raphael both woke up early to check on Spark. They saw each other and snorted. When they walked over o the couch, they saw that she wasn't there. All that was left was a note written to Master Splinter. They ran around looking for her, and at seven o'clock, Master Splinter and the other two turtles came.

Raphael quickly ran to Master Splinter and said, "Spark's gone!" His voice was urgent, causing Mikey to talk about soft emotions. Raph flicked him in the forehead and turned to Master Splinter, who was reading the note.

"She will be back, my sons. Here, read her note," said Master Splinter as he went and prepared hot green tea and crackers for when Spark arrived home. Leonardo grabbed the note, and all the other turtles read over his shoulder.

_To Master Splinter:_

_I am sorry I have departed at such an early time this morning. I was restless and needed to see an old friend of mine. Do not worry, I will be back for combat training at nine o'clock, and I will be safe_

_Best wishes,_

_Spark_

_P.S. Tell Donatello I'm the Devil of the Angel or Devil and the Yin of the Yin and Yang. My twin is... Sorry, I may say no more. I will see you soon. _

"Ah, so she has a twin," said Donatello. The turtles all looked thoughtfully. Donatello ran to his computer as Mikey and Leo went to get breakfast. Raphael sat down on the couch next to Master Splinter and waited. At exactly nine o'clock, Spark arrived home. Her face was somber, and when she past Master Splinter, she bowed. Raphael and Leonardo rushed o her.

"Where have you been?' asked Leo, looking at her.

Spark answered in a dark voice, "It doesn't matter where I have been. All that matters is where I am now." She walked and sat next to Master Splinter, who gave her a cup of green tea. After she sat for a while, she stood up again.

"Shall I only use my martial arts, sensei?" she asked. Master Splinter nodded.

"You shall fight Donatello first. The first person, ur, turtle, to fall down for three seconds loses!" announced Michelangelo. Donatello and Spark stood apart. Spark bowed and stood still, then turned her back to Donatello.

"Let the battle start!" yelled Leonardo. Raphael watched in suspense, hoping that Spark would not fail. She was good, but was she good enough? Donatello sprinted forward at Spark, who still had her back turned. Donatello got closer with every step.

* * *

Well, Chapter 5!!! You have to read the Teen Titan's story:

_A Lucky Little Spark Lucky's Legend_, to know more about Lucky!


	7. Donatello vs a weak Spark

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but I do own _A Lucky Little Spark_.

**_Chapter 6:_** _Spark is up against Donatello, and her back's turned. Will she win?_

* * *

Donatello charged forward at Spark and was about to touch her with his Bo staff. Just as he got to where she was, he thrust his staff out. But Spark was quicker and leapt up off the ground in a perfect back flip. She landed on the ground on her hands and quickly kicked Donatello gently. He blocked her kick and attack with his Bo staff. Every time he got close to Spark, she would back flip back. As she got to the edge of the arena, she sprinted to the far end and taunted Donatello to come and attack. Donatello ran forward and used his Bo staff as a pole vault. But Spark sprinted forward and withdrew a Bo staff just like his. She hit the staff and he fell, but landed on his toes. Donatello glared at Spark, who still looked sweat less. He waited, and it was Spark who ran forward. She quickly with drew her kantana swords in a quick movement and barely scrapped his shell. Donatello quickly jumped up and with one foot pinned her to the floor. But her back didn't touch the floor yet, and Spark grinned.

"I'm not done with you yet," she said, as she threw her feet off the ground, kicking Donatello in the back. Her quick hands helped her do a back flip, and Donatello landed on the ground. She jumped up and withdrew her twin sais. The Turtles gasped. But all Spark did was pin the twin sais in an "X" over Donatello's neck. After three seconds, she removed the weapons, and bowed at Donatello. Mikey gapped, and then turned to Raphael. Behind them, April and Casey had came in and seen the fight.

"Did you know she could do this?" he asked. Raphael nodded his head. "Well, she really is just like you, Raph, a secret weapon!" Raphael kicked him. Master Splinter walked to Spark.

"Very well done, Spark. I am proud. Now, would you like to battle Casey?" asked Master Splinter. Casey put on his face mask and held his bag of hockey sticks and putts.

Within a minute, Spark had dented all of Casey's sticks and had sliced all of Casey's putts that he had thrown at her. She pinned Casey down with her twin sais, and she won again. Now, she was asked to battle Mikey with a blindfold on. Raphael and Leonardo objected. Master Splinter silenced them.

Mikey tried to attack her as quietly as possible, but, even with a blindfold, Spark was sensitive, and leapt up and down off the floor. Once, she made a misstep when he whispered, "Raphael!" But afterward, she became harder, and when kicking Mikey, she pinned him down with her foot and placed the "X" of her twin sais next to his throat.

"I don't need him to help me fight," she said the Mikey, who gulped. Spark got her foot off of Mikey and removed her blindfold. Master Splinter smiled and said, "I am proud of you."

April offered to get pizza. Spark asked for Hawaiian, but then decided she wasn't hungry. Spark asked to speak to Master Splinter alone again, and they talked for two hours.

Mikey finished half of the pizza, and everyone was sitting down to watch TV.

"It's a movie that April picked out. It's called _Phantom of the Opera_!" announced Casey, who put in the tape. Spark sat on the couch next to Raphael and said nothing, her face growing darker and darker. Leonardo popped popcorn and sat on Spark's other side. Raph wasn't into opera, but he could tell Spark was. Her face was all written in opera.

The turtles, Casey, and April had all fallen asleep on the couch after watching the movie which was four hours long. Raphael's head was on Spark's shoulder, while Leonardo's arm was over the couch. Spark slipped off the couch and walked outside into the cool, fresh air. Her phone rang.

"Oh, hi Lucky! Yah, training interesting over here. I battled the turtles. Yah, meet you again. Uh, huh, later!" Spark hung up, and heard feet behind her.

"Hello Ruffles," she said. Raph sat down next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, as he saw that Spark was at ease. Spark sighed, and got up. She turned to Raph and grinned her sparky grin that brightened the dark. Raphael could tell her smile wasn't so bright.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Spark waved it off and jumped down the building and went back to the turtle's lair. Raph followed her, and a samurai suit appeared. It chuckled.

"You may have attempted to kill me, but you have been unsuccessful, Spark! I'll be back!" It vanished off the roof.

Early in the morning, Spark left the lair again, making sure that everyone was asleep. She quickly surfed to Jump City again, but behind her, on his red motorcycle, rode Raphael.

"Where is she going?" he thought as she sped up and vanished. Raphael drove as fast as possible, but lost her. "Well, I guess I have to find her," he muttered.

* * *

Well, Chapter 6!! I have a lame story!!!!! Well, read on!!!! Please review! 


	8. Spark Comes Home!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but I do own _A Lucky Little Spark_.

**_Chapter 8:_** _Spark coming home with a surprise!!!! _

* * *

"Yes!!! She's coming home!!!" yelled Raph as he dropped the phone and hugged Leo. The other turtles looked at him as he bounced around. He stopped and looked at them.

"What?" he asked. The others sighed and went back to their projects. Raphael went to kick his punching bag, and kicked it for hours. As he was about to start again, a hand grabbed his foot and flipped him onto the ground. He grinned as a hand helped him up.

"Spark! Welcome back! And who's that behind you?" as Raph as the other turtles came. Lucky stepped out and shook all of the turtles' hands. Leo took her hand and shook it very warmly. Donatello noticed and nudged Mikey. They both laughed at their brothers.

Casey and April came over and they all ate pizza and ice cream. Afterward, they decided to watch a movie. It was The Mask of Zorro. Spark sat next to Raph, and Leo decided to sit next to Lucky. When fighting scenes came on, Lucky leaned over on Leo and hid her face. Raph scooted closer to Spark, and Spark put her arm on his shoulder. All of a sudden, her cell phone went off. She jumped over the couch and answered it.

"Yes? What!! Okay, I'll go. Bringing Lucky with me to fight. Bye, love you," she said. She beckoned to Lucky and they both dashed out the door. The rest of the turtles followed their foot steps, and reached the roof which they had met Spark.

"Lucky, duck!" yelled Spark and cut two ninja stars which were headed at Lucky. Lucky became angry and she drew a ring of fire. The Shredder appeared in the circle.

"Ah, yes. The twins. Once I kill you, the turtles will be mine!" he jumped and kicked them. Spark blocked and Lucky stabbed from behind with her metal Bo staff. The twins hit Shredder again and again until he was bleeding. He quickly regained balance and hit Lucky, who slid out of the ring of fire. Leo ran to her and gently picked her up. Spark looked at Shredder with hate and yelled.

"I've fought you, and if I must die, I'll die in the name of Zorro, my true love!" she yelled as she kicked and punched Shredder. Raph felt a hot knife cut through him. "_I'm not Zorro,"_ he thought. Spark displaced Shredder and kicked hi toward the roof. Yet again, Shredder pinned her to the edge. He ran his swords over the cuts and cut her other cheek.

"Now, you must die," he said as he pushed her down. She fell. All of a sudden, a foot kicked him in the back and pushed him down into the ground beneath the roof.

"You will pay for the death of my twin with your own life!!!" Lucky yelled as Shredder hit the floor with a deathly crush. Lucky quickly picked up the water tank and threw it at him. He screamed one last time, and was silent. She turned around and fell into Leonardo's arms. Raph was still in shock.

"She doesn't love me. She doesn't love me! Where is Spark!?!" he yelled into the night. It started to rain. The turtles looked at the hothead cry. Where was Spark? Was she really dead?


	9. Where are you Spark?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but I do own _A Lucky Little Spark_.

_**Chapter 9**- Where are you Spark?_

* * *

Spark slowly woke up to the pitter pattering of the rain. Her head throbbed, and she felt as if she had died. As she thought this, a pain ripped through her arm. She screamed. A hand covered her mouth. 

"I know it hurts, but I got to clean it!" said the urgent voice as it cleaned and washed her cut. The tender hand that helped her left her with one question in mind which she had to know, which had to be answered.

"Who are you?"

"The only guy who you would ever let him help yourself," came the reply. She smiled and looked through her sunglasses. It was the face of her hero.

"Zorro, you saved me," she whispered as she slipped into sleep.

_At the lair_…

Raph was still sitting on the couch since the time the battle ended. Lucky and Leo sat together and puzzled over Spark's death. Was she really gone?

"Is she gone?" asked Leo to Lucky. Before she could answer, Raph burst out.

"No! Spark can never die! She's the strongest person I ever met! She's still out there! I'm going to find her!" he yelled as he raced through the doors. The rest of the turtles ran after him. They found him standing with Spark's blood red cap now splattered with drops of blood. Inside was pinned a note.

_Raph, Ruffles:_

_If you find this cap, you'll know that I am still out there. I still love you Raph. Don't lose me. _

_Spark_

Raph sobbed and showed the turtles. Lucky grinned.

"She's still alive, because I can feel her mind drifting, and also because she would never leave her cap behind. Now, where could she be?" Lucky thought and then snapped her fingers.

"Zorro! He's the answer!" she yelled as she dragged Leo back to the lair and started researching. Don and Mikey looked at Raph, who was looking at the cap. They patted his shoulder and brought him home.

_In some place…_

Spark woke from a throbbing headache. Lucky had tried to contact her. She could feel it. _Lucky, I'm here, I'm safe._ Her hero walked into the room and found her standing up. He rushed to help her stay steady. She looked at him.

" Why? Why have you waited all this time?" she asked to Zorro. He chuckled and gently let her sit down.

"Because you're part of my original group who knew me, and I knew you," he simply answered. Spark looked down at her hands. She examined herself. New cuts on her cheek, lots of bruises, and two new cuts on each leg and arm burned and stung. She sighed and looked out the window and into the grayness. The figure held her, and she fell asleep again, just as Lucky had thrown out her call of distress.

"She's breaking up, I can't reach her!!! She's drifting away!!!" yelled Lucky.

* * *

Chapter 9!!! Really bad, but I tried! Any way, Zorro's Girl, you can copy my story, but you have to include my sister in the credit! 


End file.
